Tails' Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After beating Dr. Eggman yet again, Sonic and his friends go to celebrate, but with Sonic zipping off to the Station Square Pizza Hut for work, it leaves Tails and Knuckles, who head towards Seaside Hill's Lost Palace. After feeling his stomach grumble, Tails realizes that he's gassy from the chili dogs, and it all goes downhill from there upon heading to the Click Clock Wood...
1. Chapter 1

**Tails' Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I question myself on why I make certain stories. For one thing,. I absolutely hate Tails. But another thing was that I had to write something about him, regardless of whether I like him or not. So... I did this. And since Tails was suppose to be a girl, you can sort of pin it down as another one of those days... stories. Enjoy.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles The Echidna were all in Seaside Hill after they beat Dr. Eggman yet again for the umpteenth time. Sonic was doing several heroic poses as Tails and Knuckles laughed it off, the three heading towards the Lost Palace racecourse.

"Sonic, you were great back there!" Tails exclaimed as he placed his hands behind his back, smirking. "Though you typically do."

"You know I do!" Sonic remarked as he wagged his right index finger at Tails, glancing at the red wristwatch on his right lanky arm. "And with that, it's time to head back to Pizza Hut! See you later!" He then dashed off, heading to the nearby monorail to take to Station Square.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he murmured. "Hmm... maybe I should find Shadow so we can high shovel each other..." He then turned to Tails, placing his hands on his hips. "What do you think, Tails? You want to join in?"

Tails waved his hands at Knuckles. "Ehh, no thanks. I'm just going to find something I can craft my machine skills into." He then wrapped his hands around the back of his head. "I just wonder what I can find..."

Tails' stomach growled loudly, causing him to gawk as he glanced down at his rumbling belly. Knuckles chuckled as he pointed at Tails' stomach with his right hand.

"Ha! I guess that adventure we had made you in the mood for food!" Knuckles commented as he rubbed his left hand on his head, his eyes closed as he was laughing even harder.

Tails blushed as he sighed, shaking his head. "Well, at least I'm hungry and it's not that I have gas..." Closing his eyes, he took in a breath as he then suddenly farted, widening his eyes with shock as he slightly blushed, with Knuckles literally rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"Pahahaha! Not gas, you say?" Knuckles remarked as he started to wheeze, wiping a tear from his left eye. "You sure can't make a difference between either!"

Tails murmured as he placed both of his hands on his stomach, farting again as his yellow orange tails moved up. "Oh... shut up, Knux!" His lips trembled as he noticed how bad his farts stunk. "Eww... I think I had a thought on why Sonic goes so fast..." he wafted the smell with his left hand as he closed his eyes, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "It must have been those darn, stupid chili dogs!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Oh relax, fart boy. I'm sure a friendly on foot race will change your mind." he then pushed Tails to the ground as he dashed off, heading southward to the Lost Palace.

Tails groaned as he shook his head, sand on his face. "Oh, it's on now!" He got up, slightly hovering above the ground as he spun his two tails, going right after Knuckles, still unsure about his sudden gassiness.


	2. Chapter 2

After Knuckles and Tails raced to the Lost Palace, the two were sitting on the beach, looking out at the ocean waves. Both of the male humanoid mammals were now bored.

"Man, I just wonder what Sonic is up to." Knuckles pinpointed as he folded his arms.

Tails sighed as he narrowed his eyes, wrapping his yellow arms around the back of his head. "He's probably doing something stupid, knowing him."

Shadow The Hedgehog suddenly teleported to the area, chuckling as he stood behind Tails and Knuckles, his arms folded. "Quite ironic, coming from you."

Tails screamed as he jumped up, letting out a cute little poot as Knuckles smiled, standing up and pumping his fists.

"All right, Shadow's here!" Knuckles exclaimed gleefully as he pulled a shovel out of nowhere, holding it in his right hand. "High shovel!"

Shadow smirked as he too held a shovel in his left hand, clanking it with Knuckles' shovel. "High shovel indeed."

Tails growled as he stomped towards Shadow, shaking his head at him. "What is wrong with you, Shadow? Sneaking up on others isn't good!"

Shadow glanced at Tails as he scoffed, shaking his head. "You seem to be suffering from the same gassy predicament that Amy went through. Quite sad, to be honest." He shrugged as he tossed his shovel away, placing his hands on his hips. "Anyway, I just came here because me and Silver are going by the Click Clock Wood in an hour. You guys want to come?"

"Click Clock Wood?" Knuckles and Tails mumbled as they both blinked in astonishment.

Shadow sighed as he shook his head. "Oh right, neither of you two ever heard of Banjo and Kazooie." He sighed as he folded his arms, his eyes narrowed. "Look, do you want to come, or not?"

Tails murmured as he rubbed his right arm, unintentionally letting out a loud toot that lifted his two tails. "Well, it's only because I'm going to be with Knuckles and Silver, not because I'm tagging with you."

Knuckles pushed Tails to the side as he shook both of Shadow's hands. "Don't worry, Shadow, we're with you all the way!"

Shadow smirked as his eyes glimmered. "Perfect. Then I'll just go to Station Square and pick up Silver. Stay put for a few moments." Shadow then took out his yellow chaos emerald, raising it in the air as he shouted, "Chaos... Control!"

Disappearing without a trace, Shadow left the scene as the force picked up the sand, causing Tails and Knuckles to cover their faces to prevent sand getting in their eyes. After the force died down, the two looked at each other.

"I don't know about this, Knux." Tails murmured as he rubbed his gassy stomach with his right hand, farting again as he sighed. "I think it's better if I rested and got myself checked."

Knuckles punched Tails in the gut, forcing another loud tuba like fart out of the young fox boy as Knuckles laughed, placing his knuckles on his hips. "Oh don't be such a kid, Tails! We're going on an adventure without Sonic! Be happy about that for once!"

Tails groaned in pain as he placed both of his hands on his wounded stomach, starting to feel sick as he noticed how bad his farts smelled, with Knuckles was completely oblivious too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails and Knuckles were both right outside of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, with the sun setting as Silver The Hedgehog finished his shift early, coming out of the Pizza Hut alongside Shadow, who had his yellow Chaos Emerald ready. The four humanoid mammals all looked at each other, with Tails feeling awkward as he was still pretty gassy.

"All right, you're ready for a seasonal adventure?" Shadow stated as he smirked, holding his chaos emerald high with his right hand.

Tails still had his arms wrapped around his head as his stomach kept grumbling. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to me in this fanfic?" He muttered.

Silver rubbed his right arm nervously as he stared at Tails. "What do you mean?"

As Tails farted again, he glanced at Silver as he remarked, "Well for one thing, I'm farting as much as Amy. The second thing is that the author absolutely loathes me."

"Why does he loathe you?" Knuckles remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Tails sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm overrated. Or annoyingly cute. Or a combination of both."

"Well, the godawful fanbase sure doesn't help." Shadow added as he rolled his eyes, "But that's neither here or there. Let's go to the Click Clock Wood." He then looked up at the sky as he shouted, "**Chaos CONTROL!**"

And just like that, Shadow disappeared in a flash, with Tails, Knuckles, and Silver all following. Vector The Crocodile stepped out of the Pizza Hut, looking around for Silver and Shadow.

"Hey guys! You forgot to pay the tip!" Vector shouted as he rubbed his head with his left hand, his right hand on his hip. "Where did those two hedgehogs go...? And what's that smell...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were all in the hub of the Click Clock Wood, with Tails facing the Autumn side, while Knuckles was looking at Spring, Silver was looking at Winter, and Shadow was staring at Summer. The four humanoid mammals got off of the wooden stump as they all headed towards the spring door.

"Well gang, let's not delay. Let's go get some notes and jiggies!" Shadow exclaimed as he blasted the door with a Chaos Spear, dashing right in.

Silver followed Shadow immediately into the spring portion of Click Clock Wood without saying a word, with Knuckles following as Tails pulled him back.

"Knuckles, wait!" Tails exclaimed as he panted, placing his hands on his knees. "Are we really just going around this forest and collecting yellow music notes jigsaw pieces that will have no use to us?"

Knuckles placed his hands on his hips. "Well, what's the alternative, watching you accidentally poop yourself?"

Tails farted loudly, being a coincidence as his two tails were pushed up by his trumpet like flatulence. Tails blushed as he held his two tails down with both of his hands, letting out another fart. "On second thought, being part of a collectathon isn't a bad idea after all..."

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles exclaimed as he slapped Tails into the door, running right into it after him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tails followed Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles into the spring version of Click Clock Wood, he was in awe as hestood in the green entrance garden, looking up at the huge brown tree before him as it began raining lightly, with Shadow using Chaos Spear on a nearby purple colored Grumblin Hood wearing green clothes, knocking him out as Silver and Knuckles looked at the orange colored Snarebear plant, which was snapping at them.

"Guys, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Tails asked as he wrapped his yellow arms around the back of his head.  
Shadow turned to Silver and Knuckles as he glanced at Tails, shaking his head. "Look, kid, me and Silver have been here a couple of times. It's safe so say that we are in good hands."

"Yeah, Tails. Lighten up." Silver commented as he used his green psychic power to freeze the bees surrounding the beehive, allowing Knuckles to break it with his knuckles.

Tails watched as three honeycomb pieces came out of the beehive, with Shadow snatching them all up, giving one to Silver and one to Knuckles as he munched the honeycomb piece he was holding. Tails frowned as his stomach growled, feeling hungry as the other three humanoid mammals feasted on the succulent sweet honey.

"Man, that honey was good!" Knuckles exclaimed as he wiped his somewhat sticky knuckles together. "There's gotta be more where that came from!"

Tails then walked up to Knuckles and lightly punched him in the right shoulder. "Next time, save some for me," He commented as he let out a silent but deadly fart, gawking as his face turned green, covering his nose. "Oh jiminy! I'm really letting them out of the ballpark today!"

"...Out of the ballpark?" Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all repeated in confusion as they stared oddly at Tails.

Tails sighed as he closed his eyes. "Nevermind. None of you understand lingo that well." He commented, opening his eyes to see that Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were on the platform jetting out of the giant tree, heading upward. He called out, waving his arms at them. "Hey! Don't leave me here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tails watched as Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all ran westward towards the bramble field, with Tails being left behind as he flew up onto the platform jetting out of the tree. He accidentally farted again, causing the green colored Big Clucker bird that came out of the hole to smell the fart, crying as it dropped out of the hole, somehow disappearing completely. Tails turned around, feeling frightened as he held his hands up to his mouth as he stumbled back, being snapped on the tails by another Big Clucker.

"**YEOWCH!**" Tails exclaimed in pain as he jumped in pain, farting again as it came into contact with the Big Clucker's eyes, making it release Tails as it screamed, its eyes burning as it disappeared. Tails panted frantically, falling on his butt as he let out another rancid burst of gas, rubbing his two tails in pain. "Ow... pain... so much pain..."

Knuckles looked behind him, seeing that Tails wasn't following. He then looked down, to see that Tails was still on the platform surrounding the giant tree. He turned to Shadow and Silver. "Err, Tails is lagging behind... should we keep going?"

Shadow was busy blasting the orange colored Snarebear plant with his Chaos Spear as Silver snatched up the red feathers and blue eggs while picking up the yellow notes, with Knuckles shrugging as he headed back down, helping to let Tails catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks, Knuckles..." Tails muttered as he lowered his eyes, shaking his head. "I really needed the lift up here..."

Knuckles patted him on the head with his right knuckle. "No problem, Tails old buddy! We didn't want to leave you behind!"

Tails farted again as his tails were pushed up, sighing in annoyance as he placed both of his hands on his stomach. "Man, what were in those chilli dogs? These smell worse than Amy's farts!"

"I wouldn't... go that far..." Silver commented as he wafted the smell away from him with his left hand. "Don't get me wrong, yours smell terrible, but Amy's is literally out of this world."

Shadow was walking ahead, heading upward the tree as he was blasting the Big Cluckers with Chaos Spear, not willing to discuss farts as he collected the blue eggs lying in front of him. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails all noticed Shadow heading up, and the three humanoid mammals followed, landing on Shadow accidentally as they bumped into the wall, groaning in pain. The Grumblin Hood on the branch leading to the Zubba beehive simply stared at them as he shrugged, walking towards the hive as he hummed to himself. Tails was underneath Silver and Knuckles, farting again as the awful scent got on them.

"Ack! No!" Silver screamed as he jumped up, shaking his entire body to try and get the scent off of him, but failing. He moped as he closed his eyes, sighing as his arms dropped by his sides. "Great... now I smell like roadkill!"

"Hey!" Tails shouted back, feeling insulted as he shook his arms. "My farts aren't like roadkill!" Farting again, his right eye twitched as he covered his nose with both of his hands. "Erk... on second thought..."


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow turned around, pointing at Tails as he opened the entrance to the beehive. "Now look, try not to stink up the beehive. Or you'll invoke the wrath of the Zubba King."

Tails blinked as he let out a loud poot, still covering his nose with both of his hands. "The Zubba King? What?"

Suddenly, the beehive shook as the Zubba King revealed himself, coming out of the front of the beehive as he buzzed above it, facing the four humanoid mammals. "Well, if it isn't Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog, once again here to make a mockery out of my race!" He folded his 64 bit pixelated, orange colored arms. "I take it that you're trying to get the jigsaw piece that formerly belonged to Gruntilda?"

"How did you guess?" Silver gawked as he approached the Zubba King with his hands on his hips, standing next to Shadow.

The Zubba King scoffed as he shook his head. "Look, I appeared in six fanfics prior to this. I think I know when people are trying to steal my hive's jigsaw pieces."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "How many jiggies do you have, anyway?"

"I have more jigsaw pieces than you guys have intelligence combined!" The Zubba King boomed as he raised the roof with his arms for no reason, not actually holding a roof at all. "Now just keep heading up the tree and not bother us, or suffer my wrath!"

Tails gulped as he began trembling with fright, letting out deep pitched poots in fright as he gulped, holding his hands together. "I... I think we should listen..." He whimpered as he hid behind Knuckles. "After all, he's a big bee, and you know what Sonic says... there's no need for any villains..."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he pounded his fists together. "Please. Sonic is a fool, and besides, this guy is a complete joke." He then jumped after the Zubba King, firing several red blasts at him. "Chaos Spear!"

The blasts were mainly ineffective, with the Zubba King shaking his head as he smacked Shadow back onto the beehive using his right hand. "You are an insolent fool! I will crush you!" He then whistled loudly, summoning several Zubbas from the hive, as well as a large amount of regular bees all emerging from the trees surrounding the giant tree, pointing at the group of humanoid mammals. "Zubbas, bees! **Get them!**"

Tails, Knuckles, and Silver screamed as they all held onto each other as the Zubbas and bees surrounded them, with Shadow getting up, not willing to simply flee. And as expected, Tails farted in fright, not being able to stop himself from being so gassy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are we standing around?" Tails exclaimed as he trembled with fright. "We need to run for our lives!"

Shadow turned to Tails, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Then run, you fool! I got these bees covered!" He then turned around, facing the Zubbas as he blasted them with a Chaos Spear.

Silver blasted the bees towards the right with his green psychic power, following it by hovering into the air, with Knuckles climbing up the giant tree, moving upward towards the western direction. Tails followed, spinning his two tails as he flew in the air, accidentally still letting out rotten farts as it slowed him down. The Zubba King fired a few of his stingers at Tails, one of them impaling him right in the butt as it caused Tails to spiral down, landing in the bramble field below, yelping in pain as the vines poked him all over his body, his farts going through as it caused the bramble to react violently.

Shadow cursed as he felt the Zubbas tackle into him while the regular smaller bees stung him, using Chaos Spear as much as possible as he jumped into the hole next to the branch, teleporting onto the hole higher up with Chaos Control as he jumped twice in the two other holes before him, before landing on the branching branches, dashing away as the Zubba King chased him, with the zubbas and bees following. Silver was on the giant yellow wooden platform jetting out of the giant tree that overlooked the entrance garden, tossing green psychic discs at the bees and Zubbas that caused them to explode as the Zubba King dodged, with Knuckles jumping off the tree and landing on the platform as he punched the wooden door open, running inside. Shadow jumped onto the yellow platform, running inside as Silver followed, placing the door back up with his psychic as the Zubba King buzzed before the door, with only one quarter of his Zubba and bee followers left.

"Hide all you want!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he started tackling the giant tree, causing it to shake. "But you can't stay in there forever!"


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what's going on?" Silver asked Nabnut the Squirrel, who was the owner of the home within the tree.

Nabnut laughed as he shoved acorns down his throat. "Nothing but nuts!"

Shadow murmured as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Nuts... is that all you can think of?"

Nabnut smiled as he rapidly shook his head, closing his eyes as he chuckled. "Uh huh! I love my nuts!"

Tails pointed at the locked wooden door, being concerned. "There's a giant bee outside that's hammering the giant tree right now, and all you're concerned about is nuts?"

Nabnut's eyes widened as he stuck his tongue out, nodding his head as he continued shoving acorns down his mouth. Shadow, Silver, and Tails all sighed as they dropped their heads, closing their eyes as Knuckles wrapped his red arms around the back of his head, confused.

"I don't see the problem." Knuckles admitted as he shrugged, blinking a few times. "He just wants to eat nuts. Seems ideal to me."

Tails was about to comment, but he farted again, causing him to cover his nose with both of his hands. "Eww... I really hope I don't stink up the Click Clock Wood like Amy did..."

Suddenly, the four humanoid mammals were knocked into the wall as the door was busted, with the Zubba King having successfully broken into Nabnut's house. He pushed his head in, freaking out Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles, with Nabnut briefly glancing at the Zubba King as he then resumed eating his mountain of acorns.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heeeeeeere's the Zubba King!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he heartily laughed, somehow squeezing himself in.

Tails farted in fright as he screamed like a little girl, with Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all screaming as they held onto each other. Nabnut just continued eating his nuts, not bothered by the Zubba King, or Tails' rotten gas.

"Now that I have you right where I want you..." The Zubba King stated as he pointed his big sharp stinger in the mammals' faces. "It's time for the royal sting!"

Shadow quickly tossed Tails at the Zubba King, the fox's butt aimed at the Zubba King's eyeballs as Tails farted again. The Zubba King growled in annoyance as he fired off his stinger, impaling Nabnut, who was knocked out cold. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all quickly ran out of the house, with Tails following as he let out one more smelly fart, only to be greeted by the hundreds of bees and Zubbas surrounding the platform.

"It's no use!" Silver exclaimed as he used his green psychic power, taking control of the bees and Zubbas, allowing Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails to head up as Silver ran to the right, dumping the stinging flying insects down towards the giant pond, before dashing right after his three friends.

The Zubba King emerged out of the tree, bursting through the wood as he saw the four mammals hide into the giant nest that belonged to the yet unhatched Eyrie the Eagle. He shook his pixelated fists as he buzzed on other, prepared to give the group a stinging their wouldn't forget. "You can't run from me!"


	12. Chapter 12

"What do we do now?" Tails asked as he whimpered, letting out squeaky farts in fright.

Shadow rubbed his hands together as he stood up. "Now… we attack. Me and Silver took on this chump king before."

"Yeah, leave it to us," Silver stated as he rolled his head around, cracking his neck as he and Shadow got in front of the giant pink egg.

The Zubba King smiled as he pounded his pixelated fists together. "So, you decided to finally come and-"

Silver blasted all the Zubbas and bees away with his psychic power, which in turn allowed Shadow to fire several Chaos Spears at the Zubba King, hitting him directly in the face. The Zubba King exclaimed in pain as he shook his head, with Silver then using his psychic on the Zubba King, sending high into the sky.

"This will end it!" Silver exclaimed as he continued sending the Zubba King higher, breaking the atmosphere barrier.

Tails and Knuckles looked up in awe as Tails pooted in astonishment, never having witnessed Silver breaking the laws of gravity before.


	13. Chapter 13

Tails stretched his arms as he let out another loud poot, walking up to Shadow and Silver. "Well, looks like we saved ourselves out of that."

"You didn't do anything." Shadow pinpointed.

Tails frowned as he dropped his arms. "Oh. Yeah." He sighed, his eyes lowered.

"It's all right, though." Knuckles stated as he tried to calm Tails down, wrapping his right arm around him. "At least now we can keep exploring this place!" He then waved his left hand frantically. "Even if you do stink it up a bit too much."

Silver turned around, moving his hands about. "Now would be a good time to go. The Zubba King is going to come crashing any time now."

The other three mammals agreed as they and Silver headed upward still, only one part of the spring section left.


	14. Chapter 14

The four humanoid mammals made it to the very top, with them glancing at each other as they headed into the doorway, with the wooden door that was formerly there being punched down by Knuckles. The four running in, they were shocked to see all the whiplashes there.

"Oh my!" Tails exclaimed as he slapped his hands on his face. "All these whiplashes! How could they all fit together in a room so cramped and so high above?"

As Knuckles was about to answer, Tails farted again, causing the whiplashes to stop as they plopped to the ground. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles all casted glares at Tails, who sheepishly shrugged.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Tails remarked as he slightly blushed.

Suddenly, a random Zubba entered the room, spotting the four mammals, not really recognizing them as a thread.

"Hey! Are you guys the ones that my Zubba group is looking for, or are you completely different?" He asked, glancing at Shadow and Silver, and then at Knuckles and Tails.

Knuckles cleared his throat as he began explaining to the Zubba. "Y'see, the thing about my pals and I is that there's four of us: Shadow, White Shadow, the fox that's a boy but looks and sounds like a girl, and THE RED GUY!" He started to foam at the mouth as his eyes widened with rage, shaking his body violently. "How I _loathe_ him!"

Shadow, Silver, Tails, and the random Zubba all looked oddly at Knuckles as Tails let out another rancid poot, his tails being lifted.


	15. Chapter 15

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver continued looking at the lone Zubba, who simply shook his head.

"Right, well, I'm going to go look for those four mammals." The Zubba stated as he buzzed away.

Tails turned to Knuckles as he folded his arms, letting out a cute little poot as he sighed. "Knux, you almost gave us away. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Knuckles thought for a moment as he nodded his head, then smirking as he pulled out a gray shovel out of nowhere. "High shovel!"

"High shovel!" Shadow exclaimed, also holding a shovel as they banged shovels with each other, with both Silver and Tails sighing as they closed their eyes, shrugging as Tails farted again.

"_**It's no use**_ trying to make sense out of these two..." Silver muttered as he sighed again.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is reaching maximum levels of suckitude! High shovel? References to Tails Gets Trolled? Who would want that? And why would anyone want to read a fanfic about Miles Prower farting? Ludicrous!"  
_


End file.
